


Art for "Carmen Suite"

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В подарок для Мэвис.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Постер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavis_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Кармен-сюита](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23976) by auden. 



> В подарок для Мэвис.


	2. J2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Он сможет.  
> Сможет."


	3. "Уокер" ручной сборки




End file.
